Rotary processing machines are used in many types of high speed processes, such as in the packaging industry. A rotary machine has a center axis about which multiple stations rotate. Each station may process a unit as the station rotates about the axis. Such machines may be used for various manufacturing processes from forming containers to filling, capping, and labeling, as well as other operations.